


Too Many

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my last fic for the notjustclosets smutathon. R-rated again (sorry for those who were waiting for the real smut :P). Many thanks to my beta, Jaclyn who's just fantastic. *huggles* (written in 2008)

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the shower.

She got up from the bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Blinking a few times against the harsh lights of the room, she leaned against the counter, wondering what she should do. She had never thought he would come directly to her quarters, and even less in the middle of the night. But she guessed that with everything that happened, he needed someone else's presence. She didn't even want to think about the briefing in the morning, or what was going to be in the reports.

"Did I wake you?" John asked, as he came out of her shower, completely naked; he grabbed a towel from the shelf and started to dry himself, under her gaze.

It wasn't the first time she had seen him naked, but it was the first time it wasn't in the context of having sex. Seeing him, naked, in her bathroom seemed too domestic for what they were doing, but he didn't seem to mind, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't either; in this galaxy full of unknown, she craved for normal things like this one.

"Elizabeth? You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"I thought I told you to stop doing that at night?" he replied, kissing the tip of her nose, before turning his back to her to spread the towel on the shower door for it to dry.

"I try, but I can't help it," she answered with a smile. "How many?" she wanted to know, needed to know since he dialled in to tell her of the situation.

"Too many," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, nor is it Carson's," she said, knowing that was what was nagging at him. "You wanted to help them, and you were right, because it could have helped the whole galaxy against the Wraith. They were just too sure of themselves to not listen to Carson when he said it wasn't ready. And now, they're paying for it."

It had taken her time before she came to this conclusion, but she knew that she was right. Sooner or later, they would have been able to develop the drug on their own, and the consequences would have been the same. Their help had just made it sooner rather than later. Those people weren't dying because they helped, but because they didn't listen to them.

"You know that this guy wanted our help to give it to other people when it was finally ready? I told him I didn't think there would be many of them left when that happened, if that happened at all."

Knowing that he needed it as much as her, she gathered him in her arms. His arms went about her waist almost immediately, bringing her impossibly closer to his body. His skin against her pyjamas covered self seemed to have some effect on him as she felt him twitch against her thigh.

Pulling away slightly, she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Is that for me?"

"Well, I don't see any other woman in the room, but who knows what I'm thinking?" he replied with a smile of his own.

"Smartass."

He opened his mouth to say something in return, but all thoughts of it were lost as she took him in her hand. She ran her hand up and down his length, and he couldn't help the groan that left his mouth. She smiled, somewhat proud of the effect she had on him.

She was about to go down on her knees, when he grabbed her wrists to stop her. His lips captured hers, and she returned the kiss, stroking his nape with her free hand.

"Bed," he whispered between two kisses.

"No. I like it there," she replied, breaking the kiss and turning her head to the left.

He followed her gaze, and a smile crept up on his face as his eyes landed on the mirror that covered one of the bathroom walls.

"Kinky… I love that. But someone's wearing way too many clothes," he said, tugging at the waistband of her pants.

She took her top off, and he pushed her pyjamas pants and panties past her hips, letting them fall on the floor. She kicked them aside, and they resumed kissing. Desire was building in them despite their tiredness, wanting being stronger than anything else right now. John teased her with his hands, and she moaned at his ministrations; she was more than ready for him and she pushed him against the counter.

Before she could do anything else, John had reversed their positions, so that she was the one facing the counter. She bent over the counter, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the mirror, wanting and needing to see them. She watched John behind her, watched the look he was giving her, a look of pure lust that matched hers.

When he finally pushed inside, they gasped at the sensation. That was what they both needed.

"You always had a thing for mirrors?" John asked innocently as they lay on the bed, satiated.

She chuckled in his arms, not surprised at all that he had brought up the question. Who could suspect that Doctor Elizabeth Weir, PhD, had a kinky side? Certainly not the people who worked with her.

"Sort of… You're not the only one who has ever wondered about it. Simon was also surprised when he found out."

"Who's Simon?"

Elizabeth swore in her head; she hadn't realised that she had mentioned him, but trust John to notice it. They had never broached the subject of their lives on Earth; despite everything that had happened between them, despite what they were doing, it was still out of line.

"Simon… Simon is my boyfriend," she finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"As in…?" he prompted, wanting to know if it was what he thought.

"As in waiting for me to come back. Look, John," she started, but he stopped her with a hand on her mouth.

"No strings attached, remember? Just sex. There's no need for you to explain."

She of course knew that. They had set the rules clearly what they had begun sleeping with each other, both knowing that they couldn't let it go out of hand.

So why did she feel like she had to explain herself?

Fini.


End file.
